Segundas oportunidades
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ella es una joven sin conciencia alguna, amante del novio de su mejor amiga; Él es un chico frío que muchos en el instituto tildarían de "muerto viviente". Dos personas muy diferentes que coinciden en este inmenso mundo ¿podrán ser capaces de detener el extraño sentimiento que sin querer nació entre ellos? AU. SasuInoSaso. Y algo de ShikaIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia!: Puede haber algo de OC en algunos personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Segundas oportunidades**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Segundo lugar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ver el rostro de placer de aquel moreno era, por mucho, mejor que ver el de su novio.

_Mucho mejor_.

Sentir la cavidad interna de la rubia atrapar su miembro era **mucho más** placentero que sentirse dentro de su novia, sin duda.

Todo era mejor con ella. _Todo_.

Mordió uno de sus pechos en el momento en que su acompañante le mordió su hombro y jadeó al sentir su estocada.

La traía completamente loca.

Le tomó de las caderas y la separó un poco de sí. Le molestaba el hecho de que ocultara su rostro mientras la penetraba a conciencia. Quería ver su satisfacción y sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados por los besos salvajes y apasionados que se habían dado. Quería lamer sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Quería todo de ella.

— ¿Q-Qué… pasa? —Preguntó la muchacha con la voz entrecortada y sin levantar su rostro al sentir que el pelinegro detenía sus movimientos.

—No me gusta.

— ¿El qué?

—No me gusta que ocultes tu cara mientras te hago _mía_, Ino—Mencionó como si nada, mientras se dedicaba a aspirar el olor a sexo en la habitación y a levantarle lentamente su rostro. — Tu rostro deformado por el placer es demasiado excitante como para que quieras ocultarlo, preciosa.

Gimió con ganas al escuchar cómo su amante se dirigía a ella. Adoraba esa palabra. Mucho más cuando salía de _sus_ labios, y la volvían completamente loca cuando iba dirigida a su persona. Lo miró, con esos ojos celestes, cálidos y hechizantes. Después bajó su vista a los labios del moreno.

Posó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en los hombros anchos del hombre de orbes color ónix y, apoyándose en los brazos, se alzó y dejó caer sobre él. Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

_Le encantaba ser ella quien le sacaba esos gemidos._

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Gritó Ino al sentir las manos de joven Uchiha acariciar su zona erógena mientras seguía con las salvajes embestidas.

Se sentía débil y agotada, pero estando con Sasuke, dejaba todo de lado.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa perversa y, con tremendo placer y emoción, recorrió el delicado cuerpo de excitantes curvas con la mano que tenía libre. Ella lucía espléndida con su sonrojo, sus párpados cerrados, su boca entreabierta y lanzando gemidos al sentir sus estocadas.

La joven seguía cabalgándolo mientras Sasuke besaba toda la piel disponible para él. Sentir la estrecha cavidad de Ino atrapar su miembro lo volvía loco, demasiado, quizá.

Sin darse cuenta, mordió una parte del cuello de Ino que quedaba a la vista de todos, y ésta no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo de sorpresa.

—Imbécil.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Bastante.

Sí, Ino Yamanaka podía ser testaruda, caprichosa, chillona, arrogante, egoísta, presumida y, ¿por qué no?: _ninfómana_.

Y así le gustaba. Le gustaba que supiera como complacerlo. Le gustaba que supiera todos y cada uno de los trucos sexuales más perversos que existieran.

Las estocadas aumentaron aún más la intensidad.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el recinto era el húmedo y grotesco sonido del choque de los genitales masculinos contra la femineidad de Ino. El pelinegro no dejaba de jadear, mientras la chica lanzaba sonoros gemidos de placer.

Se sentía en el cielo.

—S-Sasu… ke…

Un grito excitado inundó la habitación. El de ojos azabaches, al notar que su pareja ya había alcanzado el éxtasis, se lamió los labios. Después sintió cómo las paredes internas de su amante se contraían y apretaban aún más su masculinidad.

Y él tocó el cielo otra vez.

—I-Ino…—Jadeó al correrse dentro de la joven, que trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Mordió su cuello por última vez al sentir su líquido derramarse por entre sus piernas. Se dejó caer a la cama y se llevó el delicado cuerpo de Ino consigo.

—Ninfómana. _Bastante_ ninfómana.

—Pervertido. **Bastante** pervertido—Se defendió la muchacha, con el ceño fruncido, y dándole un gran énfasis a la palabra "_Bastante_".

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Acarició su larga cabellera platinada y le acariciaba aún el cuerpo. Detuvo sus manos en las suaves y torneadas nalgas de la adolescente y las estrujó contra él. Ino gimió.

—Pervertido sin ver…

Una chillona voz los sacó de su aura calmada.

— _¡Sasukeeeee!_

Esa voz chillona era inconfundible.

Ino maldijo por lo bajo y Sasuke bufó molesto.

— ¡Maldición! ¿No se supone que estaría con Hinata?

—En el momento menos oportuno... —Sasuke seguía acariciando los cabellos de su amante, sin ninguna intención de pararse o moverse siquiera. Eso, a la vista de la joven, era desesperante.

— _¡Sasuke-kuuun!_—Habló la voz, canturreando— _¿Estás aquí? Si estás aquí, ¡apúrate! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!_

Ino, por lo bajo, se carcajeó con malicia.

Estúpida. Ni sospechaba que Sasuke estaba aquí con ella, en su cama.

—Eres perversa. Mira que burlarte de tu amiga…— Sasuke alzó el delicado rostro de la chica y la besó en los labios; luego, lentamente, se acercó a su oído, el cual mordisqueó y lamió a conciencia—. No tienes conciencia, Yamanaka.

La aludida lo miró con furia y odio para después besarlo con pasión y desenfreno. Al principio, el moreno se sorprendió, pero no tardó ni un segundo en responder gustoso el beso. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo. Al sentirlo, Ino gruñó y entreabrió la boca, permitiéndole al joven darle paso a su lengua. La boca de Ino era cálida, atrayente. Única.

—Mi hermano se encargará de ella— suspiró contra sus labios.

Posó su mano en la nuca y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, pero ella no se quiso quedar atrás. Siguió la danza de lenguas infernal que Sasuke había impuesto.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos subir, y dirigirse a la puerta. Se separaron, mas Ino seguía mordiendo el labio inferior de Sasuke y éste sonreía. La sensación de que pudieran descubrirlosera en verdad excitante.

—_Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?_

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

—Maldición —Susurró Ino.

—Calma—Le dio un mordisco a sus labios hinchados, mientras se movía un poco.

—No pareces preocupado.

—No lo estoy— dijo mientras la besaba, mas ella no respondió.

— ¿En serio no te preocupa que nos descubra?— insistió. El moreno se detuvo y la observó a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

— Tú debes estar preocupada; después de todo, eres su _mejor amiga_.

—Y tú su _novio._

Él sonrió de lado con expresión altanera, volviendo a arremeter contra los labios de su amante, mientras los sonidos detrás de la puerta de su habitación se hacían más audibles.

Ino gimió con voz queda, olvidándose de todo por un momento, sólo oyendo la agitada respiración de Sasuke.

Tal vez sí era perversa, después de todo no tenía resentimiento alguno por acostarse con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Muchos, incluso, dirían que era más que perversa y la llamarían de una forma menos decorosa, pero poco le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella.

Nada más le importaba mientras Sasuke Uchiha estuviera a su lado.

.

.

— ¡Shika, por favor, espera!

Corrió tras él. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Simplemente sintió el impulso de hacerlo. Mas el moreno ni siquiera se giró a verla, sólo continuó su marcha dando grandes y pesadas zancadas.

— ¡Por favor, Shikamaru!— cuando al fin pudo alcanzarlo lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara. Grave error. Aquellos ojos castaños y llorosos le hicieron sentir un enorme hueco en el pecho.

Culpa, tal vez.

— ¡No me toques!— joven pareció reaccionar de pronto, librándose bruscamente del agarre de su novia -¿o ahora _ex_ novia?-, como si ella le produjera asco.

_Y así era._

—No vuelvas a tocarme— habló pausadamente, con la voz estremecida por la rabia.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame…!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Explicarme?— gritó en tono burlón, emitiendo una dolorosa carcajada— No hay nada que explicar, Ino. ¡Los vi! ¡Acabo de verte revolcándote con ese infeliz!— escupió sin poder contenerse; Ino bajó la mirada, avergonzada, quizá— ¿Por qué con él?— inquirió en tono lastimoso, cabizbajo— ¡¿Por qué con ese infeliz?! ¡Es el novio de tu mejor amiga!— al decir lo ultimo la tomó con brusquedad por los codos, zarandeándola ligeramente— ¡Yo te amaba, maldita sea!

Ino no respondió; ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

— ¿Vas…Vas a decirle?— logró articular débilmente, aún sin enfrentarlo. Su voz sonó monótona, sin entonación alguna.

Una vez más Shikamaru la soltó con repulsión, alejándola de sí.

—Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad?— siseó, volteando el rostro con asco— No tienes ninguna clase de moral, Ino. Ni tú ni ese desgraciado.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no es necesario que me ofendas…

El joven soltó otra gutural carcajada.

— ¡Tú sola te ofendes al convertirte en la mujerzuela de ese infeliz!— le escupió con rabia, volteando hacia ella una vez más, observándola con odio—. Estás enferma. Tan enferma como él. ¡Despierta, Ino! Él NO te ama.

Sólo lo oyó en silencio; después de todo, ¿Qué podía refutar si todo era cierto? Solamente había algo en lo que Shikamaru se equivocaba, porque ella no era la mujerzuela de Sasuke; Sasuke la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, y el que su novio lo descubriera en cierta forma era liberador para ella, después de todo, sin él de por medio estaba más cerca de formalizar su relación con el joven Uchiha. Había esperado dos años por ese momento.

¿Era malvada, entonces?; pero, ¿Qué había de malvado en querer ser feliz junto al hombre a quien siempre había amado? Era egoísta, tal vez, pero no malvada; era una lástima que Shikamaru no lo entendiera.

Yamanaka Ino _no era_ malvada.

—Me das asco— aquellas palabras calaron profundo en su corazón, después de todo sí quería a Shikamaru, sólo que no como a Sasuke— Pero no diré nada— al oír eso alzó el rostro con una pequeña mueca de alivio, y quiso sonreír, pero el moreno no le dio tiempo— No lo hago por ti— informó con ira, adivinando sus pensamientos— Sino por Sakura, porque ella no merece el sufrimiento que tú y ese maldito le causarán—gruñó— pero tampoco seré su cómplice— sentenció, volteando definitivamente para comenzar a alejarse— Les diré a mis padres que quiero estudiar en el extranjero, y me iré en cuanto pueda.

—Shika, por favor, no quiero que…— se acercó una vez más a él, rozando la punta de sus dedos con una de sus manos, que él se apresuró a retirar.

— ¡Déjame!— gritó completamente encolerizado— ¡¿no entiendes que ya no quiero volver a verte?!— Tras ese grito tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse— Te detesto, te aborrezco y quiero odiarte… pero, por desgracia, aún te amo. Y si me quedo aquí sé que te perdonaré y volveré a caer en tu trampa…— suspiró, sopesando todo lo que había descubierto sólo minutos antes; una expresión triste surcó su rostro— Dime, ¿alguna vez me amaste o siempre fui sólo la pantalla que impedía que los demás descubrieran tu "pequeño secreto"?

Esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y, casi sin darse cuenta, respondió automáticamente:

—Claro que te amé— refutó, sintiendo, por primera vez, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Shikamaru sonrió, nostálgico, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero nunca como a _él, _¿no es así?

—…

No respondió. ¿Qué podría responder a aquello? Ella podría ser una maldita sin conciencia alguna, pero ya no quería hacerle más daño a aquel chico que siempre había estado a su lado.

Quería creer que algo bueno podía salir de ella.

—Ya veo…— suspiró el moreno, reanudando la marcha mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos— Adiós, Ino.

— ¡Shika! Por favor, no te vayas…

Él se detuvo una vez más, negando en silencio.

—Tengo que— anunció fríamente— Tengo que olvidarme de ti, y sólo entonces podré volver a mirarte a la cara.

—Pero…

—No es necesario que digas nada— la cortó, con voz apacible— Sé lo que hago; después de todo, supongo que siempre lo supe— comenzó a alejarse nuevamente, pero antes de hacerlo por completo se detuvo una última vez— Ah, por cierto. Espero que siempre te conformes con el segundo lugar, porque no obtendrás nada más de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y sin decir más se fue, dejando a una llorosa Ino completamente sola en medio de aquel corredor del hala norte del instituto, llorando en silencio.

Dolía. Dolía como nunca imaginó el perder a Shikamaru, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella?

No había culpa alguna, pero sí mucho pesar.

El que su ahora ex novio la hubiera encontrada con Sasuke en aquel armario de limpieza definitivamente había sido algo doloroso, sí, pero también liberador, en cierta forma.

Tal vez ella misma había buscado aquella situación incitando a Sasuke a tomarla en el instituto, a sabiendas de que Shikamaru estaba cerca, ¿pero que importaba eso ahora?

Sintió una profunda opresión en el corazón.

¿En dónde estaría Sasuke ahora?

Cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta del armario del conserje fue ella la primera en correr tras él, dejando a su amante atrás y corriendo por la escuela con la falda desarreglada y la camisa abierta.

Agradecía que casi nadie quedara en la escuela a esas horas.

El agudo sonido de su móvil la regresó a la realidad. Había recibido un mensaje… de Sasuke.

"_Convéncelo de que no diga nada"_

Fue todo lo que decía el texto. Sin palabras reconfortantes, tiernas o cariñosas; pero no importaba, así era él, y lo amaba de todas formas.

Casi arrastrando los pies, sin saber a donde más ir caminó hacia los vestidores femeninos. No le apetecía regresar a su casa, mucho menos cruzarse con más personas.

Con pesadez abrió la puerta de entrada, dejándose caer en la primera banca que encontró, llorando. A lo lejos podía oír el sonido del equipo de baloncesto practicando.

Sus labios esbozaron una mueca triste al recordar a Shikamaru y suspiró profundamente cuando sus pensamientos pasaron del joven Nara al moreno Uchiha, aquel joven del que había quedado prendada desde que era solo una niña de preescolar. Con Sasuke en mente alzó las piernas, llevándose las rodillas al pecho sobre la banca, comenzando a hipar en silencio mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

Unas pisadas la alertaron, pero no les prestó atención hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Éstos son los vestidores de varones— le dijo un joven. No había ni nerviosismo, ni vergüenza ni ninguna emoción en su tono de voz, el cual fue totalmente hueco, robótico, cosa que le causó un ligero estremecimiento. No obstante, Ino no alzó la mirada en ningún momento— Hey, tú, ¿que no oyes que te estoy hablando?

Como respuesta alzó levemente la mirada, notando que el desconocido no se movía de su sitio; seguía plantado a unos pocos metros de ella, con el pantalón a medio abrochar, el torso descubierto y el rostro y el corto cabello pelirrojo completamente empapados.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento… yo no…— alzó su llorosa mirada, enfrentando por primera vez a aquel desconocido de delicadas facciones y rostro aburrido e indiferente.

_Era bastante atractivo._

—No quise…— hipó, y finas lágrimas escaparon de sus apagados ojos celestes.

El chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el lloroso rostro de la joven, cambiando de expresión por una más comprensiva mientras se hacía ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh, no! Yo…— balbuceó, ladeando el rostro mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca, visiblemente incómodo ante tal escena— Fui yo quien se equivocó— hizo una leve y fugaz reverencia— Lo siento— y sin decir más salió prácticamente disparado del lugar, aún sin camisa y con los pantalones a medio cerrar.

Ino lo observó irse y suspiró. A los pocos segundos su móvil volvió a sonar, anunciando que tenía otro mensaje.

_"Estaré solo hoy. Te espero en mi casa"_

Y limpiando todo rastro de llanto sonrió.

Sí, Shikamaru se equivocaba.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha en verdad la amaba.

.

.

Reprimió una nueva carcajada en cuanto vio a una chica, al parecer del primer año, entrar en los vestidores.

Tapándose la boca con una mano asomó la cabeza desde detrás de la columna que le servía de escondite, esperando unos gritos que, extrañamente, nunca llegaron.

Enarcando una ceja sacó medio cuerpo de su escondite y abrió los ojos con asombro al ver al pelirrojo salir por la puerta que la niña rubia había utilizado segundos antes, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó Sasori, huh?!— preguntó haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos.

El pelirrojo alzó su filosa mirada hacia él.

—La chica estaba llorando— comentó vagamente, tomando la camisa que su compañero sostenía en su mano derecha.

— ¿Y?— inquirió el rubio con escepticismo, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasori arqueó las cejas con molestia.

—Y eso— repuso con hastío— La chica estaba llorando, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer, idiota?

El joven rubio se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, en gesto histérico.

— Creo que no entendiste del todo el significado de la palabra a-p-u-e-s-t-a, Sasori-senpai— exclamó— La cuestión era muy sencilla: sólo te metías a los vestidores de mujeres semidesnudo y aguardabas hasta que una chica entrara, y cuando una lo hiciera debías armar un escándalo y echarla de ahí, ¿qué parte no entendiste?

El pelirrojo lo miró con el más puro odio, dando un paso al costado para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Adónde vas, huh?

—Olvídalo.

— ¡Pero aún no has pagado tu apuesta!— por el rabillo del ojo vio como su amigo se detuvo, resignado. Y él sonrió— así es…— amplió su sonrisa— si no lo haces, serán cinco mil yenes— extendió una palma hacia arriba— así que, págame— ordenó mientras movía los dedos de su mano, exigiendo el dinero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cinco mil?— se exasperó el pelirrojo, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando una vieja cartera de cuero. A duras penas si llegaba a los mil yenes…

Bufando con resignación bajó la cabeza en gesto de derrota.

—No tengo el dinero— suspiró, provocando que el rubio ampliara su sonrisa— pero puedo darle más clases a tu hermano, y de esa forma…

El otro joven negó con la cabeza, meneando el largo fleco rubio que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Olvídalo, él es un caso perdido— rió a la vez que retraía su mano— además no necesito el dinero.

— ¿Entonces?

El rubio pareció meditarlo unos segundos, llevándose un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo.

—Volverás a intentarlo mañana— sentenció con una sonrisa malvada— y ruega porque la chica no sea una de tus locas enamoradas…— rió con más ganas, haciéndole fruncir mucho más el ceño.

—Como quieras— siseó.

Deidara no se imaginaba lo mucho que lo odiaba en esos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**Ok... sé que muchos de mis lectores quisieran matarme debido a que sigo publicando pero no actualizó mis demás fics; créanme que lo intento, y estoy muy cerca de finalizar el capítulo siguiente de La Misión de Ino (he escrito cerca de 20 páginas en word) pero por alguna razón que ni yo mismo entiendo no puedo escribir con tantas fluidez como antes, y me cuesta horrores plasmar mis ideas originales en los capítulos, supongo que esa es la principal razón de mi tardanza. Además de que el estrés está matándome, el semestre pasado reprobé en la universidad y no tengo muy seguro el rumbo que tomará mi vida... pero eso no significa que abandone mis fics. DARÉ A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS UN FINAL.**

**En fin, esta es una idea que me dio una ex novia hace tiempo, y como últimamente no dejaba de rondar en mi mente quise escribirla.  
**

**Sé que Sasuke en cierta forma fue presentado como el "malo" de la historia, pero aún así este será un SasuInoSaso; eso quiere decir que se verá una especie de triángulo amoroso hasta el final ;)**

**Espero leer sus rr.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Beso!**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


End file.
